


Sly Slytherin

by life_is_righteous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hufflepuff, Romance, Slytherin, Slytherpuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: According to Fred and George, a certain Slytherin keeps on giving you weird looks.





	Sly Slytherin

  *     * “Y/N!” a voice calls as you enter the Great Hall. You stop your venture to the Hufflepuff table and make your way to Fred and George who were both waving their hands excitedly. You smile as you take a seat between Lee and George, Fred on the other side of the table.

“Good morning my little pufflehuff,” George says, throwing an arm around your shoulder and pulling him into his side. You roll your eyes at the nickname, placing an arm around his waist to give him a squeeze before pulling away.

“Morning Georgie. What’s up?” you ask, putting your bag on the floor and dishing food onto your plate. You were a third year student in Hufflepuff, but you never sat at the Hufflepuff table. You dare say you had more friends in Gryffindor than you did Hufflepuff. You even sat next to Hermione during classes. You were a strange one sometimes.

“Well, we noticed you getting strange looks from a certain Slytherin,” Fred starts. You scoff.

“I get strange looks from all of Slytherin. You’d have to narrow it down,” you say.

“A certain Mr. Zabini. In fact he’s staring at you now,” Fred says and you and George both turn around and sure enough, you catch Blaise staring. He looks away as you make eye contact and you turn back to Fred, blushing.

“He was probably just zoning out,” you shrug, trying to not get your hopes up. You had taken quite a liking to the Italian man (?). He was quite handsome and he didn’t speak much which is what you liked the most. He was kind of neutral. He never participated in the on going feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor and seemed to be the most rational out of everyone.

“I doubt you zone out on someone from when they walk in till you get caught. That was staring,” Fred responds.

“Well, whatever it was meant nothing. He probably just hates me. Now can we talk about something else?” you ask, not realizing that Blaise could hear everything.

You walk to Charms, pausing as you notice Blaise sitting at your usual seat. Now seats weren’t arranged, but you’ve sat at that table with Hermione for three years and no one bothered sitting there. That. Was. Your. Seat.

You huff, taking a seat next to him. You weren’t going to let that bother you. Besides, Hermione had already found a seat next to Susan anyway.

She shoots you an “I’m sorry” look, but you wave it off.

You get your things out, not really paying attention to what you were doing. You pause as you notice your book slipping off of your other one. Before you can react, a hand reaches out and snatches it before it can tumble down. You let out a sigh and smile at Blaise.

“Thanks Zabini,” you say. He gives you a small smile back.

“No problem y/n.”

You turn back to your things, thinking about the interaction. You didn’t think he even knew your name. When class starts, you, for some reason, cannot get the right movements for the spell. You were second in class and every time you get it wrong, you couldn’t help, but feel worse. Were you really this bad?

“Hey,” you hear as you try to blink back tears of frustration away. You turn to find Blaise looking at you expectantly.

“You should try holding your wand more towards the edge and just use the tip your fingers. Also, the movement is kind of like you’re making a big check mark (?),” Blaise says, showing you the movements and you nod, copying the movements. You smile happily as you finally get it right. You turn to Blaise and he’s already looking at you with a smile of his own.

“Thanks Blaise.” You say and his smile gets wider.

“You’re welcome, y/n,” he says.

After class, you walk out of the room last. You pause as you see Blaise waiting on the side of the door.

“Waiting for something?” you ask.

“You of course,” he responds, taking your books out of your hand. “Oh what a gentleman,” you reply a bit sarcastically. He smiles.

“I have decided,” he starts as the two of you begin walking.

“Hmm?” you ask.

“That for the rest of the day, I will help you out. I mean I already did that in Charms so why not continue it?” he asks and you laugh.

“Well, I would like that,” you reply.

“Great. And I was thinking that you owe me a date because of it,” he states. You raise your eyebrow at him.

“I thought you were doing this out of your own volition?”

“Oh I am. But I think I deserve a date,” He says.

“Oh yeah?” you ask. He smirks.

“Yeah,” he responds cockily and you laugh.

“Well what kind of person I would be if I denied someone what they wanted?” you ask, haughtily.

“A normal person,” Blaise responds and that makes you huff.

“Do you want that date or not?” you ask.

“Of course, huffy,” he responds and you grunt at the new nickname. He was such a sly Slytherin.





End file.
